Ghost from a Really Unpleasant Past
by XBrain130
Summary: Something very horrific is discovered to still haunt the counterparts one year after the war. (Predatorshipping and implied Appleshipping. Features all the counterparts. Rated T because Yuri and Selena are horny animals and the latter also swears like a sailor.)


«Is anyone gonna punch someone in this movie? At all?» wondered aloud Selena looking bored out of her mind.

«Duh, not really. This is a romantic movie. The point is people being mushy and stuff with each other, not punching in the face.» replied Yuri with a "Captain Obvious" tone.

The Fusion counterparts were sitting on the couch of his Academia quarters, going through some love story movies in the hope of having her learn the basics of romanticism.

Except that she was being really insensitive to this particular kind of plots.

«If there isn't a single second of action, what's the damn fun?» she commented annoyed as she threw her head back. Then she looked at him with a sneaky expression as the lead couple where sharing a very chaste kiss. «Besides, I don't need those airheads to teach me how to kiss.» Yuri turned to her with a smirk growing on his face. «I like where I think this is going.»

The boy had just the time of turning off the TV before Selena got on top of him and they started making out. A faint glow started emanating from the indigo-gem bracelet of moon as the session became more and more intense and the two teens ran their hands all over each other. «Screw me.» she whispered with a sultry tone in his ear as they detach for breathing, both already starting to get sweaty.

Yuri gained a large grin as she grabbed her and pushed her on the floor, excited for the incoming fight for dominance. However, he accidentally pushed her too hard and she banged her head. Yuri panicked a bit and knelt down to her. «Shit! Are you okay Selena?» The girl was clutching her scalp whining slightly. «Ugh, you're an idiot. Yeah, I'm mostly okay, but for some reason I feel like I have a tiny needle in my brain.» The boy raised an eyebrow at the odd wording. «A tiny needle in your brain?» Selena nodded. «Yeah, I- ARGH! It just got much stronger!» she screamed as she brought her other hand on the head. Yuri was starting to really worry. «Selena?!»

Suddenly the girl's eyes shot open giving her an expression that looked like shocked fear. «NO! NOT AG-» she went silent mid-yell as her pupils shrunk to pinhead size. Her expression became neutral as her eyes tracked to her boyfriend's face. «Selena...?» The girl then punched him in the face without warning, and used the distraction to get up with a back flip before pulling out her Duel Disk from nowhere and arming it, producing the blue sword shape. «Duel me!» she droned with a sneer.

Yuri rubbed his slightly-reddened cheek as he glared at her. «This is really weird but oddly familiar.» Then a few images emerged in his mind. Imagines he got during Zarc's near revival.

 _He was Yugo. And Rin was staring at him with the same expression and saying the same thing._

 _He was Yuya and Yuto. And Ruri was staring at him with the same expression and saying the same thing._

 _And then, Selena, joining Ruri, still the same expression and line._

Yuri took out his own Duel Disk and turned it on as well with a grim face. «Well, fuck.»

 **. . .**

Selena was a tough opponent, as always. But this time it wasn't a friendly Duel.

Selena  
LP 1700  
[] × 0

Moonlight Lio Dancer  
ATK 3500  
✩ × 10

Yuri  
LP 600  
[] × 1

He was staring up at his girlfriend's mightiest monster, as well as "Moonlight Wolf" in the Pendulum Zone. «Boku no (my) turn, draw.» he announced exhausted as he started his turn. Either way, this was guaranteed to be his last one. His field was empty, his hand was just an useless "Pteropenthes", and his options had almost ran out. Even "Starve Venom", which he nowadays used only when absolutely necessary, had fallen.

He looked at the card he just drew, and cracked an amused smile. «Ironic. Saved by the very card we made together.» He showed it to the opponent. The artwork depicted "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Predator Plants Fly Hell" swirling into a Fusion vortex. «Magic Card, "Moonlight Predator Fusion", hatsudō (activation)! This card allows me to Fusion Summon a Plant-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster using Materials from hand, field, and Graveyard!» Selena just widened her eyes slightly, but Yuri expected next to no reaction anyway.

«I exclude "Fly Hell" and "Moray Nepenthes" from my Graveyard!» The two monsters spiraled together into the Fusion background as they became red and blue light. «Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the sea beneath your petals, give birth to a new ensnarer!» He clapped his hands. «Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)!» A monster appeared shrouded in darkness: an large upside-down plant, with a toothy-mouthed bulbous top and many vines hanging down from it, covered with yellow bell-like flowers. «Appear! Level 5, "Predator Plants Jelly Monotropa"!»

Predator Plants Jelly Monotropa  
ATK 2000  
✩ × 5

«What do you think to do with a measly Level 5 Fusion Monster?» snarled Selena. Yuri smirked. «You'll understand soon, you're a bright gal. Upon the successful Fusion Summon of "Jelly Monotropa", I can revive a Plant-Type monster! Return, "Squid Drosera"!» "Jelly Monotropa" shoved a vine into a purple portal and pulled out the tree-like monster with mandible-like branches and eyes on the stem.

Predator Plants Squid Drosera  
DEF 400  
✩ × 2

«Then, as you know very well, by discarding a "Moonlight" or "Predator Plant" monster, I can return "Moonlight Predator Fusion" from my Graveyard to the hand.» Selena clearly flinched this time. «It can't be...!» Yuri smirked again, as he flipped around the card he held. «I discard "Pteropenthes".» He inserted the card into the slot on the left of the screen, and immediately the Magic Card was ejected out of the same opening. Yuri picked it up and confirmed it before slapping it inside the Duel Disk. «This time, I banish "Pteropenthes" and send "Squid Drosera" to the Graveyard!»

The two monsters were absorbed into the Fusion vortex after becoming yellow and purple energy. «Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the abyss beneath your petals, give birth to a new ship wrecker!» He clapped his hands. «Yūgō Shōkan!» This one was a giant plant-like squid, with a large circular mouth lined with fangs and surrounded by a big leaf-like beak and long vines, and a large bulbous head with pitch-black ommatidia and spikes all over its body. «Level 6, "Predator Plants Kraken Corsia"!»

Predator Plants Kraken Corsia  
ATK 2300  
✩ × 6

«That combo...!» growled Selena. «I see it's true you really still remember.» commented Yuri. «But those overgrown weeds don't have nearly enough ATK.» she pointed out. «Give me a minute to remedy to that.» he teased while waggling his finger. «"Squid Drosera" no kōka hatsudō (The effect of "Squid Drosera" activates)! When this card leaves the field, all of your Special Summoned monsters gain a Predator Counter.» A purple portal opened in front of "Lio Dancer", who cocked her head in confusion. Quickly a green disembodied head leaped out of the portal and grappled onto the arm of "Lio Dancer" with its fangs, making her growl in pain for a moment.

«Too bad "Lio Dancer" is immune to the stat-reducing effects of Predator Counters.» mocked Selena. «I'm not aiming to reducing your monster's stats.» he shot back with a grin. «What?!» she said surprised. «"Predator Strike" no kōka hatsudō!» he declared as he threw his open hand towards the floor and a purple portal opened in front of him, from which emerged a Trap Card. «When a Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned by using at least 1 "Predator Plants" monster as Material, and the opponent controls the monster on the field with the highest ATK, I can banish this card from the Graveyard to double the ATK of that Fusion Monster!» The card exploded into a strange liquid which rained on "Kraken Corsia", causing it to gain a black aura.

Predator Plants Kraken Corsia  
ATK 2300→4600  
✩ × 6

Selena stepped back. «Damn!» Yuri's eyes were half-lidded. «However, only the targeted monster can attack this turn.» The girl was growling. «"Kraken Corsia", attack "Lio Dancer".» The giant vegetal cephalopod sprang in air, before coming down towards "Lio Dancer", who had a startled expression. "Kraken Corsia" opened wide its mouth and cleanly bit off the anthropomorphic feline's head and upper thorax. As the arms fell off instantly, the rest of the body went limp for a few instants before dropping backwards like an anvil over Selena and then disintegrating.

Selena  
LP 1700→600  
[] × 0

«When a monster holding a Predator Counter is destroyed, "Kraken Corsia" inflicts you the higher value between its original ATK or DEF as damage, and I recover than much Life Points.»

Selena  
LP 600→0  
[] × 0

Yuri  
LP 600→4100  
[] × 0

 **YURI WIN**

Yuri knelt down panting heavily. «I did it.» he whispered. After a few seconds, he got up again, and looked around at his devastated living room as he walked towards Selena. «This is gonna be a pain to refit.» When he reached her, he knelt down again, and took her between his arms. Her eyes were open and the pupils still contracted, but she was trembling and didn't react to him. After a few moments, her pupils dilatated back to normal size, but she also fainted completely. Frowning, Yuri gently laid her on the floor and started tapping on the screen of his Duel Disk. He went to the group call function and selected the "all the counterparts" option. Ignoring Selena's Duel Disk staring to ring, he waited for the other 6 to pickup.

«Hey Yuri, what's up?» answered cheerfully Yuya, with Yuzu at his side. After a few moments Yuto and Ruri picked up too. Then after a dozen of seconds Yugo and Rin, both looking a bit disheveled, did as well. «You better have a goddamn reason to call right now, we two were very busy!» Rin glared him a dagger unknowingly to him as Yuya, Yuzu, Yuto, and Ruri all sweatdropped. «Yes, Yugo, and it's a very good one.» he replied annoyed.

«Hey Yuri, are you alright? Your face is bruised.» noted Yuto. Ruri giggled. «Oh come on, of course it must be because him and Selena got too playful with each other.» Yuto blushed a bit as Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, and Rin laughed. Yuri sighed in amusement. «Well, you could say so I guess. _Far_ too playful.» Yuya raised an eyebrow. «Is there something wrong with you and her?» Yuri glared into the screen. «Well, it's more like the problem is just with her, and maybe with all of you girls.» Yuzu turned annoyed. «What are you trying to imply?» Yuri sighed. «Look, it's not some fucking sexist joke, I'm serious. I want us to meet up at the Leo Corporation as soon as possible. It's extremely urgent, so please tell me you can get there right now.»

All six blinked before the same-dimension counterparts looked at each other and then back at the screen. «We are free right now.» said Yuya. «Us too.» added Yuto. «Well, the mood is ruined now, so...» began Yugo before Rin elbowed him on the ribs, causing him to gaggle. «Yeah we can come as well.» said Rin with dissonant serenity. «Good. See all of you soon.» said Yuri as the 3 screens closed one after another.

As he started going towards his bedroom, Yuri stared at the Duel Disk for a few moments before he pressed the back button, the selected another number. After a few seconds, the receiver picked up. «Hey dad-in-law.» he greeted while searching for something in his closet.

 **. . .**

The Standard, Synchro, and Xyz counterparts were waiting in front of the Leo Corporation's entrance for the Fusion ones. «Where could they be? I thought he said to come immediately.» murmured Yuto. Then a blue flash of light occurred near them, and Yuri and Selena appeared. Oddly, she was sitting next to him with a scowl on her face... and a rope around her arms. «Yo.» Yuri hailed them.

Everyone was staring at him and Selena in silence. «...why is she tied up?» questioned Ruri. Selena snarled. «That's what I wish to know.» Yuri just threw her over his shoulder. «I needed her restrained, and this is what I first found in my quarters. I don't think I need to tell you why I have rope in my bedroom, and there's not time to waste for details.» he said as he walked towards the door. «O...kay...» trailed off Yuya as the other 6 went after Yuri. «PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW YOUR DICKHEAD!» yelled Selena. «Nope.» he shot back. «YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YOU, YOU ASSHOLE?!» Yuri shrugged. «Maybe a bit. But now it's not the right time.» The other seven widened their eyes. Normally Yuri would never say the time isn't right to enjoy teasing Selena. It had to be a really serious matter.

They were greeted by Reiji when they reached the labs. «Good morning everyone. Please this way.» The eight followed Reiji to a room containing some kind of scanner over a bed. Near he controls, there was a familiar man. «Leo?» The man smiled. «Hello kids.» «What is he doing here?» asked Yuto in slight apprehension. «I told him to come.» answered Yuri as he laid Selena on the bed. «He might be of help.»

«Help with what?» asked Yuzu. Yuri turned to the Akabas. «Please make a scan of Selena's head.» Reiji adjusted his glasses. «What do we have to search?» Yuri looked at him serious. «You'll know if you see it.» The other seven kept exchanging confused looks, wondering what had gotten to the Fusion boy.

As the image started to form, a weird blob immediately appeared on it inside the skull. Yuri narrowed his eyes: his suspects were true after all. «What the hell is that?!» cried Yugo as the counterparts gathered behind Reiji to see the screen. «It seems like a foreign object.» Reiji zoomed on the area, and a few details came to focus: the shape seemed a circle with a long line sticking out from one side and six shorter ones perpendicular to the first. Six small circles were visible on the opposite side of the long line.

«I-it can't be!» gasped Leo.

«What?» asked Ruri.

Reiji closed his eyes.

«Parasite Fusioner.»

Everyone gasped.

«THAT MOTHERFUCKING THING IS STILL INSIDE MY GODDAMN BRAIN?!» screamed Selena at the top of her lungs shooting up from the bed, nearly hitting the scanner with her forehead.

«H-How is that even possible?!» said Rin.

«Yeah, it's been nearly a year!» added Yuzu.

«I thought they were destroyed when Doktor was carded!» exclaimed Yuya.

«I have visioned his logs in the past.» spoke up Leo. «Just before Yuya and Reiji reached me, Doktor had secretly started working on a way to make Real Solid Vision independent from external sources. In other words, to make them work even without his constant control.»

«That batshit insane bastard...» growled Yugo.

«However, he didn't ever had the time for the first test, so I assumed he couldn't have gone very far.»

The young man turned to the screen and zoomed even more on the Parasite Monster. «I detect no energy readings from it, so it is effectively dead. That must have happened when Doktor was sealed into a card. However, do you see how blurred is its shape? That's not a limitation of the scanning resolution. It looks like the Parasite melted slightly, damaging itself. It mostly likely occurred due to imperfect re-materialization after Ray split apart again. And since Real Solid Vision matter isn't organic, it wasn't absorbed by the body and remained there.»

Leo turned around. He was starting to feel a lump in his throat.

«It seems like the Parasite and Selena's cerebral cortex are directly collegated due to their tissues melding. This means that despite the Parasite being dead, the programming and the host's distorted personality are still stored inside it and accessible. So it is possible for it to re-emerge again for a limited period.»

The girls had expressions of horror, and the boys looked deeply disturbed.

«Selena,» Reiji turned towards her, «did you ever noticed something weird in your senses or mind since you were split apart from the other girls?» The moon girl looked thoughtful for a moment. «Well, I do started to hear a very feeble sound between whispering and TV static soon after that, but I thought it was some bullshit like the stress or my imagination.»

«Oh no... I keep hearing the same noise since then as well!» whispered Yuzu, earning look of horror from Yuya.

«Me too...» added Ruri and Rin, with Yuto and Yugo paling up.

«Wait! I'm pretty sure this is the first time I have a memory lapse! Why it happened only now?» cried Selena, struggling to get out of the rope.

«Don't you remember?» sighed Yuri as he went to untie her. «I pushed you on the floor and you banged your head. You said you felt like a tiny needle in your brain and then it took over.»

«Why did you pushed her on the floor?» Yuto raised an eyebrow.

Yuri looked straight at him. «We were watching a romantic movie, but since she was bored, we started making out. Then she wanted to bang and I tried to get her on her back to take her.» he explained without beating around the bush.

An awkward silence filled the room. «Well, I guess that's likely true with a pair of animals like them.» quietly observed Yuzu.

«So it means that the reemergence can be triggered by receiving a blunt hit on the head. I advice you to make very careful attention to that from now on.» told Reiji to the counterparts.

«Wait, are you saying you can't do anything about that?!» yelled Yugo waving his fist at him. The tall man looked down at him unfazed. «Did you not hear me? The Parasite are physically melded to heir brains. Removing them completely would require doing the same to a sizeable part of the surrounding tissue, which I would not recommend unless you want the girls to either die or fall into vegetative state.»

Yugo paled up even more and lowered his fist.

«I am sorry, but if they want to live, they have to do so coexisting with them.»

After the ominous revelation, everyone didn't spoke anymore. The counterparts just nodded in silence before they started to leave.

Reiji turned around to see his father staring his own hands. «It's all my fault... just because I was blinded by my desire of having my daughter back... I condemned her to have a bug whispering into her brain and maybe controlling her in four lives...»

Reiji looked at him in silence before putting an hand on his shoulder. «Every parent who loses their child becomes fixated on finding a way to bring them back at any cost. And you couldn't know what kind of thing the Doktor would do after you asked him a way to keep in check her pieces.»

Leo didn't react.

«She was strong, and you know it better than anyone else. Her pieces are the same, they can deal with this.»

Reiji sighed as he helped his father stand up and accompanied him out the lab.

* * *

 **Weeeeeelllll... everything started out some time ago when I read somewhere about how in real-life something like being controlled by the Parasite Monsters would have lasting effects on a person, including maybe the controlled version being retained as a split personality. It was a very interesting concept and since then I wondered if and how I could have implemented it in my Future Headcanons.**

 **Then came Episode 127 where Doktor is unceremoniously carded and immediately the girls come back like magic. That got me thinking:** **  
 **"** _The Parasites were said to be Solid Vision, and stopped working when Doktor was carded. Does that mean they disappeared, or... are they still there in the girls' heads but lifeless? Because if it's the second case, I doubt they would become completely harmless. They could still keep their programming even if inactive..._ **"****

 **And now you have even more speculation-driven Nightmare Fuel from our favorite series! Bye for now!**


End file.
